Author's Interview
by Kawaii N Azumethyst
Summary: The Author interviewed the Grand Chase members and it lead to a new relationship... A little bit Lass X Arme


Well Yo guys~! I'm sorry if I can't update my other story. It is just that this story is typed months ago and decided to publish it.

Blame my school works... And my school have issues I don't like.

A random thought lang naman po...

I swear to God that I will update my story _when sembreak arrives._

Congratulations Megan Young! We're Proud of you!

Did you add me on fb? If no, go to my bio.

Enjoy.

_I dont own Grand Chase._

* * *

I, Kawaii, am speaking to you readers now to tell you my report about what I learned from the Group called Grand Chase.

I got the inspiration in interviewing them because of a small,cute,lovely violet-haired girl named Arme Glenstid.

I wanna know what her groupmates think of her.

**How do you describe miss Arme Glenstid?**

"_Umm... She is the one that is really cute when she pouts."_

_-Lire Eryuell_

"_She's short! A midget!"_

_-Elesis Siegheart_

"_She's an intellegent person who always have time for reading Spellbooks."_

_-Ronan Erudon_

"_She's... a girl? All I know is she's always cheerful."_

_-Ryan Woodguard_

"_She's too... soft."_

_-Mari Ming Onnete_

"_She's very cute.. She's always gonna be my bestfriend!"_

_-Amy Plie_

"_She's a bright one... And a very powerful Battle Mage."_

_-Jin Kaein_

"_She is __**FLAT CHESTED.**__"_

_-Ercnard Siegheart_

"_She is a mortal."_

_-Dio Burning Canyon_

"_She's my healer when I fight with someone. (Namely Dio)."_

_-Ley Von Crimson River_

"_She cooks food that will turn out delicious."_

_-Zero Zephylum_

"_She is... well... smart... and my brother (half-brother) always asks her out."_

_-Rufus (Luxus) Wilde_

(As requested):

"_She is a very cheerful person that everyday she smiles like she's not having a problem(even though she has countless problems).."_

_-Rin Theion_

"_She helps my little Jin in confessing to Amy..."_

_-Asin Tairin_

(End of Request)

The person that will be next is what the people say ... "Arme's Most Loved One"

"_She's a small girl. A midget, a smart person, a very childish person,very stubborn, annoying, always reading her book at night... but among all those silly things, she'sstill caring,lavable and understanding because her soon-to-be-boyfriend (that would be me no other person. Only and Just ME.) is the most handsome guy born on the world. And above all... I love her more thsn my precious life._

_-Lass Isolet_

* * *

I let Arme peek on the notes I wrote when I was interviewing them.

Her reaction?

"I really appreciate your comment Lire!"

-to Lire

"..."

-to Ryan,Dio and Mari

"And You are a tomboy! Gawd... I will tease you to Ronan again..."

-to Elesis

"Thank you Ronan! Oh... I forgot... Elesis has a crush on you!"

-to Ronan

"I... same to you BFF!"

-to Amy

"Thank you Jinny~ And don't you worry about Amy!"

-to Jin

"If I am able to curse you Siegheart, I will do it with honors... If you weren't just a senior citizen..."

-to Siegheart

"And I will always be."

-to Ley

"Appreciate the compliment."

-to Zero

"H-how d-did you know that?!"

-to Rufus and Asin

"W-well... that's my Nature.."

-to Rin

I didn't show her the last part and waited until he comes. It is about 30 minutes when he decided to show up. I ripped the last part and gave it to Arme. I made a copy of the last part so I don't felt guiltiness. I swiftly ran away out of the room.

* * *

'''''''''_+_Normal POV_+_ ''''''''

Arme read the paper. Lass could see her turning red. She faced him and stared at him directly to the eyes. Azure to Amethyst.

"What's that?" Lass asked.

"Your interview with Kawaii a while ago.." She replied, still meeting his gaze.

Something hit Lass' mind. He did say to Kawaii that he loved her, did he?

"... You are an Albino guy who always teases me..." She started.

Lass scratched the back of his head.

"Errr..."

"B-but... I never expected a silent guy like you could speak up those precious words..." She stopped and looked down.

"All those 'dates'... Were just your trip, right?"

He shooked his head. "No."

"I never expected you to have feelings for me... You said you have a girlfriend.."

"The 'girlfriend' thing is not true. But if you say the magic word... which is 'yes', then I will have my first and last girlfriend and sooner or later... A wife." Was Lass' reply.

"You mean... You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"If I say 'no'..." Something's running through her mind.

"You wouldn't reject me Arme..."

"Ows? Then try me.."

Lass captured her lips.

"Hey! That's Unfair!" She shouted after he broke the kiss.

"You said..'then try me'..."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kiss me.." She pouted.

"Why Arme? Don't you like it? We were doing that for enth times..."

"But that was accidentally made!"

"Are you sure?" He smirked deviously.

"Okay... sometimes not.."

"So what's your answer?" Lass pinned her to the wall and their forheads came contact.

"What do you think?" She smiled and winked. She kissed him in the cheeks and said.. "Yes."

"YEAH! ALL MINEEE!" Lass broadcasted.

And they live happily ever after... What a corny ending...

Change!

Okay...

They fought different monsters and trolls and bossess... But despite all of that... they had children.. Children that are really special.

Their names are...

(you're the one who's gonna give the names... and try to post some suggestions in the reviews if you like)

And their family is known all over all the continents of the world... A race of Powerful persons...

* * *

Medyo OA.

Well, do you like it?

I know. It's just short.

But Honestly, when I'm writting this fic. ... I'm laughing very loud that my mother scolded me... especially on the last part...

R&R minna!

Aishteru! Ja ne!

Thank You's in Languages..

Watashi no misu o shūsei suru tame ni anata ni DeathKnight 217 arigatō...

Thank you DeathKnight217 for correcting my mistake..

Salamat sa iyo para sa DeathKnight217 pagwawasto aking pagkakamali ..

(Thank you Google!)


End file.
